


Always There to Guide Me Home

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Series: Klance Ficlets [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Husbands, JuLance Challenge 2020, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Klance Party in Japan, Klance Party in Japan 2020 Zine, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-War, my first zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: A short fic, written with the prompt "domestic Klance", for the Klance Home Party Commemorative Fanzine, a zine created and produced for the Klance Party in Japan, 2020.Published for the JuLance Challenge 2020, Day 17, Lance & Keith
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: After the Credits Klance, Klasix Master Collection





	Always There to Guide Me Home

* * *

It’s not the first time, not by a long way, and it’s unlikely to be the last. 

He wakes with a jolt and a violent gasp. Eyes wide, but unable to see in the darkness. His hands, grasping, searching for a weapon that was there a moment ago, but now all he finds are sheets. 

Sometimes when he wakes, Keith can still hear the sounds of battle. Sometimes, the acrid smell of destruction still lingers, or the taste of his blood on his tongue. He feels the sting of the cuts or the ache in his bones. 

He’s lost. No sense of where he is, or even when. 

He’s scared. He is consumed by his fear.

Then his world reorients. 

He hears hushes. Drowsy, soothing hushes that pull him into the present and calm him with their unique melody.

Warm arms circle around him and all at once the body that presses to his back dissipates the desolation and disquiet.

A tender hand tilts his chin and the rest of his senses become wrapped in a taste and smell so familiar it’s like a part of himself, as soft lips press against his and love surges through the touch.

Lance.

It’s Lance. 

It’s _his_ Lance. 

But he needs to know for sure. Needs to know it’s not some crazy dream or illusion—he’s been through enough to know that the possibility is real.

So, he waits for the words, the same words Lance _always_ says, because it’s all he needs to hear, and it’s all he needs to know.

Lance kisses him twice— _always_ twice—and he says softly, "You're here, I'm here; I'm yours and you're mine."

He's here, and Lance is here.

He belongs to Lance, and Lance belongs to him.

He’s safe.

They’re safe.

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot begin to tell you how excited and honoured I was to be a part of this amazing event, which was held in Japan in February 2020. To be included in this zine (my first zine contribution, in fact) with so many artists, cosplayers and writers whom I admire, was a dream come true.  
> I tried to make something fluffy, but the angst fought me hard and won. Also, writing something /this short/ for me was damned difficult!  
> I'm not sure, but the pdf zine may still be available if you search through Unky's Tumblr. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! You can find me on social media through the linktree in my profile.


End file.
